Dangerous Stunts
by The Apocalypse Onlooker
Summary: "Never...ever again...I'll never do anything that involves speed with her again..." :: GermanyxOc oneshot for Cheshire's Dream


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The oc belongs to Cheshire's Dream.

* * *

Germany sighed contently. Sitting in silence was a rare occasion now. Italy stuck to him like glue, the on going war, it was difficult just to take a moment to breathe. His relaxed moment would be short lived however.

The sound of a loud motor seemed to creep closer and closer at high speeds. Germany stared out the nearby window to see a familiar girl on a motor bike. The only thing not so familiar; she was heading straight for the wall where he stood.

He quickly backed away from the wall, to the side so he wouldn't be hit when she collided with the wall. He didn't expect to see the bike go right through the wall.

"Wha..."

"Yea!" Indiana shouted, pumping a fist in the air. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"You! Indiana! Look what you did!"

Indiana's laxed gaze fell onto the large country than the wall. "Yea...so what?" She retorted, waving a hand idly toward him. "You'll live."

"You broke the whole wall! I'm not paying to repair this!"

Pushing herself from the wreckage, she rubbed the back of her neck. "What do you want me to do about it? It wasn't my fault."

Germany's mouth was a gape as he stared back at the girl. Was that her excuse? She didn't do it? "What you mean it's not your fault!" He yelled back. "I watched you do it!"

Indiana played with her brown hair idly, ignoring his voice. Without a word to reply, she walked out of the room, suddenly going on about the adrenalin rush she had just received.

Germany's gaze slowly turned to the mess she had left behind. "Why is it always me?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

After the little mishap with Indiana, Germany managed to repair the wall and clean up. He sat in his office now, doing paper work.

As he was again enjoying the silence, the phone rang out. He eyed the phone. He knew who it was. Italy again, probably to beg him for help again. Why he didn't just ignore, he could never really understand. So as he did before, he answered the phone, preparing himself for Italy's voice.

"Germany, Germany!" He yelled through the phone. "It's Indiana! She hurt herself again!"

He hesitated before he hung up the phone and moved toward the door. "She better not have lost her other eye..."

* * *

America laughed heartily as he dragged Germany into the world conference. "Ha ha! Look! I've finally captured Germany!"

England and France looked at him in shock. "What, how in bloody hell did you do that?" England yelled his question loudly.

"Oh, all I had to do was get Indiana to pull another dangerous stunt with Italy watching. He thought she hurt herself again."

France's head met desk as he groaned loudly. Of all the plans, why hadn't he come up with something like that?

* * *

Indiana revved her motorcycle, testing it before as she planned to race on the flat lands. However, she had company for the moment. Her gaze fell onto Germany. "So you fell for something like that?" She questioned idly. "That was stupid."

"Shut up." He muttered his reply. "It was your fault! Why do you do these stunts anyway?"

"Because they're fun." She replied, a rather cheerful bump in her tone. "You should try it sometime."

"I think I'll pass..." He muttered.

"Whatever you say." She pulled her helmet from her bike, eyed it for a moment, than tossed it aside.

"What are you doing!" Germany yelled as the helmet rolled across the ground. "You should be wearing that! Not throwing it away!"

She eyed him for a moment. "Why do you care again?"

The question surprised him. He hadn't prepared for it so he really didn't have an answer to give. At least, none that he would openly admit. Instead, he picked up the helmet and placed it on her head.

"Use it." He muttered. "I'm coming with you..."

"Wha...you just said you'd pass."

He ignored her and got onto the bike behind her. "I'm coming to make sure you don't do anything stupid." He replied. "Don't get the wrong idea."

For a moment, she seemed surprised. But the expression quickly changed into that of a mischievous one. "Alright...but you better hold on. Cause I'm not slowing down for anything."

* * *

Germany sat as his desk again, his face in the palm of his hand.

"Germany! What's wrong?" Italy pipped in, taking notice to the large countries distress.

"Never...ever again...I'll never do anything that involves speed with her again..."

Italy stood to the side, a blank expression on his face. He smiled brightly. "But I already told Indiana you'd go with her again tomorrow!" He chimed.

Germany's face hit the desk as he imagined the horrors that would await him. Indiana and her crazy stunts.

He didn't know how he'd survive.


End file.
